


Falling

by asrielling



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Glitch (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Character Study, Crossover, Gen, more characters to be added as further chapters are written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrielling/pseuds/asrielling
Summary: Frisk, Flowey, Kris, Undyne, all the rest – all of them are dying, in one way or another.Or: A series of Strategist bane writeups of the characters of Undertale and Deltarune.
Relationships: Noelle Holiday & Kris
Kudos: 11





	Falling

Noelle Holiday is dying of lost things.

It begins with the small things, literally; they always seem to vanish around her, and she learns to always keep pencils on hand to replace those that disappear from her friends’ bags. (It’s not only her own lost things that wear away at her, but supporting others when they lose things as well.)

But all too soon, before she’s strong enough to bear the burden, she begins to lose the big things. She loses her mother to distant coldness, then loses her father to illness. She loses her home as it tears itself asunder, and even after she and Kris knit a new home out of the Not, it loses pieces of its heart until it’s only a dull, uncaring reflection of what she once had.

She loses Kris, her only real friend, when their eyes go blank and something bloodred shines from their chest. She loses Susie when the violet-scaled girl enters the supply closet and never comes back out. She loses her faith in the Angel when she first hears Ralsei’s prophecy.

She loses the world she and Kris built altogether, eventually, when the Fountains run dry and the world loses what little form it still had.

Walking through the void, with only the dark and the cold and no one to hear her, the only thing Noelle has left to lose is herself.


End file.
